MY Best friend brother is my boyfriend
by Dark-Athemyst102
Summary: Athemyst as amazing cute twin name Duncan, But when Gwen is caught kissing him how will her best friend react
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friend Brother**

I got the idea from victorious enjoy!

"Oh so how's life" Athemyst asks me. "Good I got my knee high converse" I show her them. "Veronica what are you doing?" Athemyst asks "Ronnie what are we going to-" I was cut off by Athemsyt's Twin Duncan walked in "Duncan get out!" Athemyst whined. "Cool it I came to talk to Gwenny" Awe his gwenny. "GWEN!" Ronnie snaps me out of my trance "Duncan wants you in the hall". As soon as I walked in the hall I felt Duncan's lip onto mine jusst then Athemsyt's door opened…


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets out**

**2 in one day!**

Duncan Pov

It was Athemyst dang. " I knew you two would make a cute couple I'm good at this" She smirked, Gwen looked relived that Athemyst didn't freak. "how did put us together" Gwen asked "Every time b****y Courtney was over I would make sure you were over and hanging out with Duncan" My sis smiled. "Oh you sneaky little awesome sister" I hugged her "whatever" Athemyst squeaked out and went back into her room. I touched Gwen's face and to bring her in for a long kiss. I ran my tongue along her lips for entrance Gwen opened as our tongue coiled.

**Next day at school**

"Well hello Mr. & Mrs. Scott" Athemyst laughed. Just then Alex the schools jerk came up and kissed Athemsyt's neck . Gwen partly yelled "Art class now!, I'll meet you later Duncan" As she stormed of cutely to her art class.

**Gwen's Pov **

"What are you thinking Its Alex he knocked up every GIRL" I yelled " Cool it Gwen we are just dating" Athemyst rolled her eyes. "But if you get hurt Dun-" " Wont get hurt Gwen, oh yeah when you a Duncan kiss we can hear you two smacking" She shivered and stared drawing beauty in Japanese.

**V **

**Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halloween Bash **

**I needed help on this chapter but thanks to TDIFREAK I made it trough sorry its late Braden is Gwen's brother who likes Athemyst**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen POV<strong>

Its Friday night and Me, Duncan and Athemyst, Braden, And Alex are going to a Halloween bash at Kayla's. I'm a Kitty, Duncan is Jason, Athemyst is a dark angel, Braden is a killer and Alex is a Football player sooo original. When we got go there we saw skanky Courtney who was dressed as a stripper everyday outfit "Hm Courtney did you just get off of work" Athemyst snarled "Whatever emo freak" Courtney bark back. I pull Athemyst inside were Blood on the dance floor was blasting and everyone was dancing. I quickly pulled Duncan on to the dance floor to stop him from trying to kill Alex.

**Duncan Pov**

What ever Gwen does is great. I'm glad she is mine and mine only. When the songs goes off to a slow one I see Braden and Athemyst talking to get and I turn Gwen to face me a kiss her "Promise me your mine forever Gwenny" I say " I promise Dunk" Gwen Smiled and kisses me

**Braden Pov**

Athemyst look so hot. Alex does not deserve her. him and her are not meant me and her are.

**Athemyst Pov **

Oh My Gosh Alex and Courtney making out in the closet. Tear's streak my face as I grab Gwen and tell her "Oh my gosh I have to tell Duncan" She screams "Tell Duncan what" Braden and Duncan asks. Gwen tells them "I'll kill him" Duncan shout Gwen has to pull him " Duncan" I say but to late he is all ready punching Alex. Courtney is walking slowly away I pull her back and slap her smirk off her face. As she falls Gwen Pulls Duncan away from Alex "Go die you gay fake Justin Beiber you fag-" He yell's "Duncan!" I yell. I step hard on Courtney's arm " I must be a emo freak now CIT WANNABE! Oh and

You and Courtney have a great life I'm hoping to get a invite to your wedding" I say taking my foot off her arm and the I cup Alex's face and whisper in this ear " Don't mess with me or my family or you will lose a important part of your body" I said slapping his face Then I storm off out the door with Gwen, Duncan and Braden after me

_**Review PLZZZZZ!**_


End file.
